My WWE romance story
by hickgurl
Summary: I met Mr. Kennedy, the WWE superstar, and we got married. Best story I've ever written! Please read and review!


My story

Chapter 1

It all started about a year ago when I first met him at the Houston Rodeo. I was rounding up the next herd of cows to be ridden, and he was getting the grand tour from the Rodeo owner himself. I could tell something was up because the boss never came out to give a tour unless they were really famous, or if he or I were a fan of the person.

I could hear him talking, and the voice of this man sounded so familiar; I just couldn't place it. Then my boss walked over and introduced us.

"And this is the woman herself who rounds the cows and stuff. Brandi, I would like you to meet Kenneth Anderson, also known as Mr. Kennedy!"

My heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be- _**Mr. Kennedy**_????? The man that I had the biggest crush on; the WWE Superstar????? It couldn't be!

I reached out my hand to shake his, but all of a sudden he said, "What do you think you're doing? Did I _**say**_ you could shake my hand?"

My face got all red, and I said, "I- I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. This guy was my idol, and he wouldn't even shake my hand!

Then he just smiled and said, "Gotcha!" I let out a sigh of relief. My idol wasn't a jack ass after all!

Chapter 2

"Hey Brandi, you think you can finish giving Mr. Ken the tour? I was on the phone with a very important magazine company about making an add when he showed up."

"Sure, as soon as I finish this. Is that ok, Mister-"

I began, but Kenneth interrupted.

"Just call me Kenneth." he said with a smile.

Soon we were on our way.

"He said your name was Brandi?" Kenneth asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

I could tell something was up. I mean, why else would a WWE Superstar be at the Houston Rodeo? Talking to me? Not being followed around by a bunch of cameras all day? Acting like a normal person? Something just didn't seem right.

"So what brings you here?" I questioned.

"Ah, I just had to get away from the ring for a while. If you didn't know, I'm a wrestler."

"Oh, I know. See, I'm a really big fan of yours. I was rooting for you when you went up against Shawn Michaels on WWE Raw. I was so happy when you won. But he left a pretty good goose egg on your leg. How is that by the way?"

He looked so surprised that I remembered. That was almost 6 years ago!

Kenneth got this big grin on his face, and said, "You remember that?"

I couldn't help but laugh and say,"Yep!"

He just smiled.

"When are you going back?" I asked.

"In two months, 3 weeks, 5 days. Just took my break 2 days ago."

"Oh."

"So why are you working here? Do you have another job to work at?"

"I'm working here because I love animals. And yeah, I do work somewhere else. I work at a meat market. And I know, weird that I work at a meat market and a rodeo at the same time."

He didn't have to say a word; his face said it all. He couldn't believe that a girl was doing a man's job.

Chapter 3

By the time the tour was over with, it was almost time for the singing portion of the rodeo to begin. Sarah Buxton was performing that night, and I just couldn't wait.

"Do you want to stay for the singing portion? I can get you in for free." I asked Kenneth as we were walking toward my boss's office.

"Why not?" Kenneth replied smiling, "Who is singing?"

"Sarah Buxton."

"Who's that?"

"A country singer, silly."

"Oh. I don't listen to music much anymore. I've been really busy lately." Kenneth said this while blushing and I couldn't help but laugh.

When it started, everyone was rushing out to the stage, and Kenneth and I were right out there with them. Somehow we managed to get right next to the stage, and I finally got to see what Sarah Buxton looked like in person. When she started singing "Strawberry Wine" I asked Kenneth to dance.

"Just for you," was his only reply.

"**Strawberry wine, seventeen**

**Hot July moon saw everything.**

**First taste of love,**

**Oh, bitter sweet………"**

That's when he leaned in for a kiss. My first instinct was to push him away, but for some reason I leaned in, too. When his lips met mine, I felt warmth and I smelt Axe: Clix. Then I felt his lips move and reappear. This time I was more prepared, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His kiss deepened and I leaned in more. All of a sudden I heard a silence, and I looked up. Sarah Buxton was staring at me and Mr. Kennedy like we were crazy. She got this big grin on her face when she saw who I was kissing, and she said into the microphone, "Whoa it's Mr. Kennedy!"

At first the crowd was silent, and then applause. People kind of started to crowd around us, and then Sarah gave us a wink and helped us on stage.

Chapter 4

After the concert, people were following us around for most of the night. Finally, I drug Kenneth into my trailer that I was staying in for the summer and he sighed with relief.  
"And that's why I had to get away from WWE."

"You know, tomorrow's the last day of the rodeo and after that I'll be going back to Kirbyville, Texas to stay at my apartment. I live in that little hick town, and you can come and stay with me until you have to go back to WWE." I offered this suggestion because he looked so desperate to be away from the huge crowds, people staring, and no peace and quiet to enjoy a vacation.

The look on his face told it all.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Kenneth wrapped his arms around me in the biggest hug I could ever ask for in my life.

Now I had to call my mama and let her know that I was gonna have a WWE Superstar staying in my very house for over 2 months.

But then I realized I had a problem- I was going to have a grown man in the apartment that I was staying in that was 17 years older than me, and I was falling head over heels for him. And apparently, he was falling for me, too. Or at least I hoped he was.

Chapter 5

The next day went on too long. But Mr. Kenneth Anderson/Kennedy helped me with everything. I could tell that he had never done anything like this before, especially the rounding up of the bulls for the rodeo people to ride. A couple of times, he accidentally fell and I couldn't help but laugh at him. Kenneth was actually pretty good with his horse riding skills. I felt kind of bad though when a bull tried to hook him with his horns. Fortunately, Kenneth moved fast enough to escape the possible torture of a couple of stitches on his vacation.

As the day came to an end, I caught up with Kenneth and said,

"You might want to go ahead and start packing because I'm gonna leave around 2 o'clock tomorrow evening so we can get to Kirbyville around 5 or so."

He smiled and replied, "Okay. Thank you again. You know, you're the first person in a while to accept me for who I am, and I appreciate that." He smiled again, and gave me a really big hug. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and we walked on.

Chapter 6

As we headed on our way, I couldn't help but have a sense of pride in my heart, because I was helping someone who just wanted to have a good time without the crowds or the other things that happen when you are a celebrity.

Twenty miles from the outskirts of Kirbyville, I stopped to let our legs stretch from the 150 miles that we just traveled. "How much longer do you think it'll be before we're at your house?" Kenneth asked me just as we were leaving.

"Maybe about 30 more minutes, if we're lucky. Not long now."

He just smiled and sat in the passenger seat. I smiled back, and I realized something about Kenneth that day. He's not really as mean as everyone says he is. Over the past two days, I learned a lot about him. I realized that he really wants to be accepted by non famous people, and just have normal friends. I realized that Kenneth is just misinterpreted as a wrestler and a human being. I think I really grew up that day.

When we got to my apartment, my two friends Taylor Tate and Arin Biscamp came in the room squealing like a bunch of idiots.

"Who's room is he gonna sleep in? Do you think him and me cou-" Taylor began, but Arin cut in and said, "No, you can't sleep with him, you whore!"

"How dare you! I oughta-"

"Stop it both you! Kenneth can sleep in the guest room. You guys are so immature!"

Kenneth's face was all red at this point, and he followed me to the guest room, happy to get away from the psychos that he has to stay with for over 2 months.

Chapter 7

"That was very strange. But I guess I'm used to it." Kenneth sighed and sat down on the bed. He looked at me funny and said, "They like me don't they?"

I grinned and replied, "Doesn't everybody?"

He just stuck his tongue out at me and laughed.

Dinner that night was a little awkward, being that Arin and Taylor were staring at Kenneth all throughout the meal with big gawky eyes and little giggles every now and then.

All of a sudden, Kenneth broke the silence and said, "Are you guys gonna stare at me all evening without even telling me hello?"

Taylor got all blubbery, and Arin just laughed uncontrollably at the not so funny joke.

Then out of nowhere, Kenneth started laughing, and that made me start laughing, and then pretty soon everyone was laughing.

Then Arin stopped laughing and with a grin on her face gathered enough breath and snickered, "Hello!"

Kenneth smiled at her, and she smiled back.

After dinner, Kenneth asked,

"Do you have a radio and some music?"

"Boy, if you thought that for one second that we didn't have music, you are out of your mind!"

It was Taylor who answered that.

"What do you like," I replied, "We have country music like Rascal Flatts, Travis Tritt, Tracy Lawrence, Blackhawk, Mark Chestnut, and others. We also have rock music like Nickelback, Daughtry, Dashboard Confessionals, Stone Sour, and others. We also have artists like Pink, Usher, Sean Kingston, and a couple more."

"Wow, okay. Ummmm, how about some Daughtry?"

"Coming right up!"

"_**You used to talk to me like**_

_**I was the only one around.**_

_**You used to lean on me**_

_**The only other choice was falling down.**_

_**You used to walk with me like**_

_**We had no where we needed to go,**_

_**Nice and slow to no place in particular.**_

_**We used to have this figured out**_

_**We used to breath without a doubt.**_

_**When nights were clear, you were the first thing that I'd see**_

_**We never thought, we used to know**_

_**At least there's you and at least there's me**_

_**Can we get this back **_

_**Can we get this back**_

_**To how it used to be."**_

All of a sudden, Kenneth grabbed me and we started dancing, just like at the rodeo.

"_**I look around me,**_

_**And I want you to be there.**_

_**Because I missed the things that we shared.**_

_**Look around you, **_

_**Its empty and you're sad.**_

_**Because you miss the love that we had…"**_

He leaned in for a kiss, and I gladly accepted.

When I looked over at Taylor and Arin, their mouths were wide open like they had just seen a ghost.

"What the hell?!" That was Arin's response.

Taylor just ran into the other room crying. I gave Kenneth a questioning look and he just shrugged his shoulders. So I went after Taylor.

"Go away!" she yelled as I knocked on her bedroom door.

"What is going on girl? All I did was kiss him! It isn't a crime." I was so confused, and my response came out kind of rude.

"It is when you know how much I like him!" Taylor's response hurt.

"Okay, please let me in so we can discuss this without making any bigger of a scene. Please?"

"Fine." Taylor opened the door with a drippy nose and some runny mascara.

As I walked in the room and shut the door I said, "I had no Idea that you like him like that. I'm really sorry that I hurt you like that, but Kenneth and I are a couple now. I'm sorry; maybe you can just be happy for me for once."

"You don't understand, Brandi. How can I be happy for you when you have the one thing that I've been dreaming about?"

All of a sudden I got mad. "You didn't start liking him until I told you about him staying with us. You always called him ugly, and now that I can honestly say that I'm happy with him, you want to get all mad and say that you really care? How dare you try and do that to me! Besides that, you should be perfectly happy with your current boyfriend, since I introduced you to him through my ex!"

And then I stormed out of the room with Taylor staring at me like I just punched her in the face.

And as soon as I walked into the living room, it was none other than Taylor's boyfriend looking at me and then at Mr. Kennedy. Right then and there, I told him, "Go talk to your girlfriend and give her a Midol!"

Then I went to the bathroom, took one myself, adjusted my pad and walked back out to the people.

Chapter 8

A couple of days later, Taylor and I eventually apologized to each other, and became friends again.

"Listen Brandi, I'm happy for you; I really am. Its just… really hard to accept the fact that you're going out with a famous person, and I'm with Wade Taylor."

"Okay, let me tell ya something. Wade really likes you a whole lot, and you seem really happy. And for once, I am, too. I really am sorry if I offended you, and you are a really good person to admit when you're wrong. I admit it, too. I'm sorry, you 'lil hoe." I smiled as I said that, and she laughed at me. "Hoochie!" I stuck my tongue out at her and we laughed at each other and turned on wrestling.

As I prepared dinner that night, Kenneth walked up behind Taylor, picked her up, and threw her on the couch. She sat up, startled that someone had thrown her across the room without even a noise or a heads-up.

"Oooooh! I'm gonna tell my mama on you!" Taylor threatened, and gave him the finger.

As I walked into the living room, Kenneth had reserved a spot on one of the two couches for me. Arin and Taylor were on the other couch, snuggled under a blanket. I snagged the other blanket, and threw it on Kenneth's head. He laughed and got up and chased me into the kitchen. Finally, he caught me and spun me around. When he leaned in to kiss me, I turned my head, and his lips met my ear. I started to laugh, and his face turned all red. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, and just kissed him. He started laughing, and we walked back in the living room to watch the movie "Jeepers Creepers 2".

Chapter 9

It was around the middle of the movie when Taylor and Arin got up and left; Arin was going over to her girl friend's house, and Taylor went to her boyfriend's house for the night. It felt weird being alone with Kenneth at night, and I could tell he felt the same way. But that didn't stop us from having a good time. We finished the movie, and then cranked the stereo up to 10 and started dancing to Taylor Swift's song "Tied Together with A Smile".

"_**Hold on, baby you're losing it.**_

_**The water's high, you're jumpin' into it**_

_**And lettin' go, and no one knows**_

_**That you cry but you don't tell anyone**_

_**That you might not be the golden one**_

_**And you're tied together with a smile,**_

_**But you're commin' undone."**_

All of a sudden, Kenneth whisks me off my feet, and takes me to a room. He throws me down on the bed, and, at this point, I'm laughing my butt off. Then he kisses me, and I realize his intentions.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked softly.

"Do I need one?" He questioned.

"Not really… I was just asking…"

Unexpectedly, he takes his shirt off, and leans in for another kiss. I accepted, and my heart rate accelerated at the thought of sleeping with a superstar that I was quickly falling for. As our actions progressed, I noticed a very big lump at the crotch of his pants. My perverted thoughts went crazy, and I lost it. Pretty soon, we were doing the deed, and he was better than I thought.

3 hours later

He finally rolled off, but not before leaving his mark behind. We were both were panting heavily like a

couple of dogs. That was a night to remember.

Chapter 10

Things were never the same between Kenneth and I; our bond grew closer. We had only known each other for almost 8 days, and we had already kissed, and slept together. But something was wrong. I could tell it in the way that Kenneth looked around, and had silent spells every now and then.

The next day, Kenneth came up to me and said something that shattered all of my hopes and dreams for the rest of my life.

"I have to go back to Raw. The plane leaves in 3 weeks. I'm really sorry."

There was a look of grief in his eyes; something that I had never seen from such a strong man.

But then his eyes lit up as he said something else that made my heart skip a beat and run out of breath.

"Will you come with me?"

Then he held out his hand, and there was an extra plane ticket in his outstretched hand.

My throat tightened, and my body got cold. It took all that I had to keep from throwing up all over him.

"Yes," was all that I managed to reply before I fainted.

6 weeks later

"Doc, I don't understand. What's wrong with me? If all of the test came back negative, then what's my problem?" I was confused as I sat in the doctor's office.

"Well, nothing is wrong at all. You are a perfectly healthy woman, Miss Eason. And I have some very surprising news. You're pregnant. Congratulations!"

My throat tightened, and the room started to spin. Pregnant? How? Well, I knew how, but why? How will I tell Kenneth? We had only been at Raw for a couple of weeks.

This was my very first obstacle in this relationship.

Chapter 11

It was a couple of days before Kenneth had a match with Jeff Hardy for the WWE title match. I had a feeling that I should have waited until after the match to tell Kenneth, but I couldn't keep it from him any longer; my conscience wouldn't let me.

"Kenneth," I began, "I have something to tell you. I don't think I should keep this from you any more, and I know that I'll feel better afterwards. I'm-"

"You're leaving aren't you? I knew that this would happen. I'll see to get you a plane ticket, if that's what you want-" I interrupted before he could make a bigger idiot of himself.

"No you big dummy! What I was trying to tell you is that I'm pregnant, with your baby."

Kenneth's eyes got all big, and his face got paler than a sheet. I couldn't tell if he was going to cry, laugh, or pass out. It turns out, he did all three.

When he came to, I was standing over him, and he jumped up like he had seen a ghost.

"Are you serious? I'm gonna be a father? When? Why? How??"

"Ok, you perfectly know how and why, but it happened the first time we, you know…"

"Wow. Wait until Randy, Eddie, and John find out. They're gonna freak out!"

"Like you did?"

"No. Worse!"

I just laughed.

"Hey, I have a really good idea. Come out with me when I go to battle Hardy. Better yet, I'll call you out over the microphone. I think I have the perfect plan."

He didn't tell me anything else. All of a sudden, he picks me up and gave me the biggest kiss that I have ever had. And he said something that I will never forget.

"I love you."

My eyes welled up, and I said, "I love you, too."

Chapter 12

"And now, from Green Bay, Wisconsin, weighing in at 245 pounds, Mr. Kennedy!" In background, you hear the loud "KENNEDY!" belching from the speakers.

Kenneth does his thing, and then does the 1-2-3 and lifts his hand for the microphone. I tensed up, knowing that I was about to be called to the ring.

"Everyone, I would like to make an announcement before this match begins. I'm gonna be a father, and here is the mother, Brandi."

I hear gasps from the audience, and I walk out. Then applause. I made my way to the ring with confidence, and then Kenneth helps me in.

"Now for the next announcement," Mr. Kennedy began. My heart was pounding as he said this.

All of a sudden, Kenneth got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box, and held it up.

"Brandi, will you marry me?" He opened the box, and a beautiful diamond ring was staring back at me.

I heard applause, and I felt tears forming in my eyes.

I motioned for the mike, and I said into the microphone, "My answer is yes." My voice cracked, and I dropped the mike. There was more applause as I stepped up to Kenneth and wrapped my arms around his neck.

As he kissed me, I felt on top of the world again. As I looked over, I saw Jeff Hardy staring at me, and my legs started to tremble. I grabbed Kenneth's hand, and raised it in the air like he just one a victory. Then I gave him one last kiss and left the ring.

Chapter 13

Jeff Hardy almost won. Just almost, though. But my baby won that title, and he was happier than ever.

As he looked over at the entrance, I knew he didn't have to say a thing- I ran out to greet him. More applause, and a whole lot of tears from the both of us.

All of a sudden, I felt the urge to throw up. And I could tell that he knew. So we rushed off, with the title, and with Jeff Hardy staring in disbelief.

A couple of months later, I went to get an ultrasound to see if it was a girl or boy. Kenneth was hoping for a little girl, but I didn't really care. The lubrication felt cold on my stomach, and I didn't quite know how to react.

"Wow! Congratulations! You're having twins. A girl and a boy."

Kenneth's eyes got all big, and a grin crossed his face.

"You hear that? Twins! And I made those babies!"

I just laughed at him, and he leaned down for a kiss. That's what got this whole thing started.

A couple of weeks later, we got married. A lot of people showed up, including Triple H, Umaga, Randy Orton, Ric Flair, and even the Hardy Brothers. The wedding went by really well, until I threw up on my step mom's dress. It was actually kind of funny, because I didn't like her anyway. Taylor came with Wade, and it turned out that she was also pregnant. And she got to meet her all-time favorite wrestlers, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Triple H, and the Jeff Hardy.

Arin came too, and she brought my good friends Angela, her current boyfriend Kevin (amazingly she was pregnant, too), Amber and her boyfriend John, and her own boyfriend, Justin.

For once, everyone was together. As I caught up on the latest gossip in Kirbyville, I realized that Kenneth was staring at me, talking to some man and pointing. Then he gestured me over. As I walked over, I realized who it was- Rascal Flatts! Kenneth had remembered that that group of guys was my favorite, and they were at my wedding!

I gasped, and said, "Oh my gosh, it's really you! Here!" Then I gave Kenneth the biggest hug I could

At the reception, it was time for the bride and groom dance. Rascal Flatts was on stage, getting everything set up. Then, as the dance started, I heard the song that sounded all too familiar…

"_**I set out on a narrow way,**_

_**Many years ago.**_

_**Hoping I would find true love,**_

_**Along the broken road.**_

_**But I got lost **_

_**A time or two.**_

_**Wiped my brow **_

_**And kept pushing through**_

_**I couldn't see how every sign**_

_**Led me straight to you.**_

_**Every long lost dream**_

_**Pointed to where you are **_

_**Others who broke my heart,**_

_**They were like northern stars**_

_**Pointing me on my way**_

_**Into your loving arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God Bless the Broken road **_

_**That led me straight to you."**_

As we danced, going round and round, Kenneth whispered into my ear so soft that I could barely hear it, "I love you."

It was all I could do to keep from crying. I smiled and said, "I love you, too."

Chapter 14

5 ½ months later

"Push! C'mon, Brandi. You can do this!"

My babies were on their way, and it was hurting like hell. But Kenneth was there, encouraging me the entire time.

As I felt one baby come to the beginning of my pelvis, I pushed as hard as I could. I felt it start to come out, and I let out a humongous breath.

Kenneth was panicking, not knowing what to do.

"Oh my gosh! That head is humungous! How can that fit? How did I make that?"

Finally the baby came out.

"It's a boy!" The doctor cried out. All of a sudden, I felt another contraction, and pretty soon the girl was on her way.

As she came out, I let out a sigh of relief. Kenneth walked over and kissed the top of my head. My hair was all matted from straining and pushing.

The next day, I was able to go home, with my babies. I decided to breast feed, although I didn't like the thought of a day old baby sucking on my tit.

As we neared our vehicle, I told Kenneth, "Here, take Piper for a second. I'll hold Brendan."

"Piper Ann Anderson. I love it." Kenneth held up his daughter with pride.

"Don't forget Brendan Connor Anderson." I held up our son right next to our daughter.

Chapter 15

A couple of weeks later, Taylor had her baby, and she named him Chase Andrew Taylor. I don't know why she decided to name him after our long lost friend; neither of us had heard from him in almost 10 years.

But then, I got the weirdest phone call that I have ever had.

"Hey Brandi. There's some guy on the phone. Says that he knows you, and that you guys went to school together." Kenneth looked kind of hurt that I was going to have to have a private conversation with a man that he didn't know.

"Hello?" I answered the phone as casually as I could.

"Brandi? Is it really you? This is Chase, I don't know if you remember me or not, but we were in 8th grade together."

"Chase?! Of course I remember you! What's wrong, and how did you get my number?"

"Well, I have a problem. And I looked it up in the phone book. Your name is different, though. Who did you marry?"

"Oh, I married Kenneth Anderson, also known as Mr. Kennedy. I told you that I'd marry someone famous."

"Rub it in my face huh? Wait a minute, you mean that guy that answered the phone is the Mr. Kennedy, WWE superstar?"

"Yup!"

"How did you manage that?"

"Oh, we met at the Houston Rodeo. And by the way, I have twins!"

"That's great! So do I. It runs in the family, you know."

"Anyway, what did you call me for?"

"Right. I need your help. See, my wife and I are about to celebrate out 2 year anniversary, and I need some ideas for this party that I'm gonna plan."

"Ok, that's easy. All you have to do is make a guest list. Then you just get some decorations. But don't make it too big. Let her know that you care, but don't over do it. Take her out to dinner, and then let her come home to 4 or 5 of her closest friends, along with 3 or 4 of your friends. Let them get your house ready, and after the party, offer to do some stuff around the house. Then let her open her "Special" gift. Make sure to get her something extra special, something that no one else would think of. Trust me, it'll make her happy, especially when you let her know that you care. And don't forget to tell her that you love her. If you don't, she'll think you don't even though you do. Tell her in front of everyone, that way she'll know that you aren't afraid to admit it in front of people. Try it and call me back with the news, ok?"

"Thanks Brandi. And good luck with those twins. By the way, how old are they?"

"Two weeks, 3 days. How old are yours?"

"3 months. Its tough, isn't it?"

"Hell yeah! You don't have to breast feed!"

"Ouch! Well, I'll go ahead and let you go. Thanks again, and I'll call soon."

"Okay. Bye, Chase."

"Bye, Brandi."

As I hung up the phone, Kenneth walked in the room with Brendan.

"He started crying, and I can't make him stop!" Kenneth had this look of panic on his face, and I could tell he had no idea what he was doing.

When I laughed, he looked hurt.

"Give me the baby, goofy."

As I took the baby, I knew what was wrong instantly. He was hungry, and a little bit wet. So I changed him, got his sister, changed her, and began to breast feed. Pretty soon, everything was back to normal.

Chapter 16

The next couple of days were hectic; Kenneth stayed home with me away from wrestling. I could tell he had never held a baby for so long, especially knowing that it was him who made it. As I handed our son Brendan into his arms, I saw something that I never saw before- I saw love for another human being. Not like the love you feel for your husband, wife, boyfriend, or girlfriend. But the different kind of love that feel when you know that you're someone's hero. The kind of love you feel when you know that you did something right. For once I thought I saw happiness, like I saw at our wedding, and in the delivery room. And then I saw Kenneth smile, and that was all that I needed to see.

I was sitting on the bed about three weeks later, and Kenneth walked in the room looking all perverted. The twins were now 6 ½ weeks old, and I had finally stopped hurting about a week before.

When he jumped on the bed, I thought I saw a glint of cockiness in his eyes.

All of a sudden he whispered in my ear the funniest thing I had ever heard. "Roar! I am a tyrannical tiger, and I will give you the bone!"

I started laughing, and as soon as I did, he grabbed my ass. I don't know how he did though, because I was laying on my stomach.

I squeaked, and laughed some more. Then he started laughing. When he did, I grabbed his ass. Pretty soon, we were doing more than grabbing asses, and then, before I knew what was going on, he was on top of me.

"You horny pervert!" I practically yelled that, and he was like, "Shhhh, you'll wake the twins. And besides, what do you expect for a guy who hasn't had sex for 4 months?"

"Well neither have I-"

"But you're a girl."

"Good point." I laughed.  
And we were at it right then and there.

Chapter 17

6 weeks later

My heart was pounding as I held the EPT in my hand. Only 10 seconds left to go, and the test shows that I'm… pregnant again!

Oh, boy. Kenneth is going to have a fit! Two pregnancies in less than two years! Maybe I could have an abortion. Wait, no. I couldn't kill a baby, especially my own. I'll just have to tell him when he gets back home next week. Man, this is gonna be a really hard discussion. He just went back to work a month ago. As I sit on the toilet, staring in disbelief, I decide my most important decision- should I call Kenneth? Or should I just wait? Know what, I think I'm gonna call. Now where did I set the phone down at- oh, yeah. I left it in the baby's room.

I make my way carefully through the room. Brendan is a heavy sleeper like me, but Piper is a light sleeper like Kenneth.

Dialing the number…ring…ring…ring… "Hello? Brandi, what's wrong?"

"Ummmm, Kenneth, are you sitting down?"

"No, why?"

"Sit down. Trust me."

"Just a sec. Ok, now what?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes! Now what the hell is going on?"

"I'm pregnant." I heard the phone drop, followed by perfuse excited yelling.

"Sorry about that. I was telling Randy Orton the news. I'm gonna put you on speaker phone, just so you can tell him. He doesn't believe me."

"Ok."

I heard a click, and then a "Hello" from Randy.

"Hi. I'm pregnant." I responded, and then I heard something that sounded like "Oh, shit" in the background. I think that it was Jeff Hardy who said it, but I'm not sure.

"Hon, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shocked."

In the background, I heard, "Mr. Kennedy!" belch from speakers.

"Well I gotta go. I love you, and I'll call you after the match."

"I love you, too." Then he hung up.

I hung up the phone, feeling a little bit empty.

I loved my husband; I still do. But he has a career that I can't be apart of. I felt left out, standing there looking at the phone. So I walked over to the TV, and turned on WWE Raw. I saw Kenneth in a match with Snitsky.

My heart sank as I saw Snitsky deliver a powerful right hand, and my husband staggering backwards into the pole in the ring.

But then my husband did the unthinkable- he moved as Snitsky went in for the dropkick. And I saw Snitsky's head bounce of ringside. Kenneth looked at the camera and smiled. He must've known that I was watching.

Chapter 18

"So how much longer is it doctor? I mean, before its time?"

"I'd say that you are expected to deliver anywhere between September 20th to October 7th."

"Kenneth, that's after the Royal Rumble! I mean, I knew it would be, and now I get and see you work your stuff!"

"That is good news, sweetheart!" Kenneth gave me a kiss on the head and smiled.

"Wow. Two pregnancies in less than two years. This is more than I could have ever dreamed about."

Then his smile got questioning.

"Brandi, I'm kind of scared. I never dreamed that I would have three kids. What if it gets in the way of my career? I might have to quit wrestling to take care of everything here."

I saw sadness in his eyes, and all of a sudden I felt the urge to get up from the table and just throw my arms around him. When I did, he said, "What can I do?"

"Go back to your job. Don't worry; and I already told you once that I would never make you choose between me and your career. I'll call you after the Royal Rumble and let you know how things are here. But don't give up on your dreams. I love you, and I love what you do. So go for it."

He smiled at me, and grabbed my hand. "I love you, too. When do you want me to be back?"

"One week before the due date. And don't worry; I'll be there for the Royal Rumble."

Kenneth smiled one last time, and left me in the doctor's office to go pack.

Chapter 19

5 weeks later

I woke up to the telephone ringing on a Saturday morning about 9:30. I rolled over to answer the phone, and as I did, I noticed that it was Chase who was calling me.

"Brandi? Hi! Listen, I have another problem… My wife is trying to kill me- literally. I'm hiding in my cellar, and I need your help. I can't call the cops, because then she might hear the operator."

"What? Then why did you call me?"

"Because I love you."

"What?"

"Yeah. I fell for you. Please help."

Then the phone went dead. Maybe he lost service.

So I called him back.

"Hey. Sorry, I lost service."

Long silence…

"Are you still there, Brandi?"

"Yeah. Why did you tell me that you love me, when you know that I love Kenneth, that I have two children and a baby on the way?"

"Because it's true. I need your help; and I need you."

"You had your chance, 10 years ago. I can help you get a divorce and find a new love, but I can't be with you."

"Fine, but I don't like that."

We finished our conversation until I heard the babies start to cry.

Then I realized who I could hook Chase up with. All I had to do was call my long lost friend, Wynonee Nevels.

Ring…ring…ring…ring… "Hello? Who is this?" Wynonee answered the phone sounding groggy.

"Sorry; I didn't mean to wake you. It's Brandi, from school."

"Brandi? It's really you? What do you need? And why is your name all different?"

"Yes its really me, and I married Mr. Kennedy, the WWE superstar! Anyways, what I need is to know if you're going out with someone or if you're married."

"No, why?"

"Because I need you to go out with Chase for a little while."

"Yay! I want his number!"

So I gave it to her.

Two days later, I got the weirdest phone call from Chase.

"Thank you! Wynonee is just what I needed! We're going to meet tomorrow!"

"What"

"Yeah."

And all of a sudden, a call beeped in.

"Hey, it's Arin. I had a physic connection from the other side. And what the hell are you doing hooking Wynonee up with Chase?"

"You talked to Wynonee, didn't you?"

"Shut the hell up."

"I'm on the other line with Chase, so-"

"I'll call you later, ok? I just wanted to know if it was true or not. And by the way, I'm getting married. Me and Justin broke up, and I'm marrying Jacob. Well I'll talk to ya later, bye."

Then she hung up, and I switched back over.

All of a sudden, Wynonee beeped in, so I quickly got off the phone with Chase.

"Hey, I told Arin! Thank you, Brandi! I'm meeting up with him tomorrow!"

"I know. I just got off the phone with him."

"Oh, you did? What did he say?"

"Hi. And that he's really excited about tomorrow. And you're very welcome."

We talked for a while, until almost 8 o'clock. Then I turned on wrestling to watch my husband perform. I saw him in a match with Umaga, something that I didn't expect to see.

Umaga delivered a powerful right hand blow, and I heard Kenneth scream out in pain. That was the first time I have ever heard that kind of cry. I jumped up, startled. I saw a hurting look in Umaga's eyes, like he didn't want to do anymore damage. Then he did the Samoan bulldozer move, and Kenneth surrendered- something he had never done before. He actually started crying, my husband did. About 20 minutes later, I called him.

"Are you okay?" I asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"I'm coming home." That was his only reply.

Chapter 20

Kenneth came home, and spent the rest of his time here where he belonged the most.

On the 4th of October, I had my baby- Joshua Lee Anderson, and he was a beautiful baby boy. Kenneth held his baby for the first time with as much joy as Brendan and Piper.

I got a call two weeks later from Wynonee; her and Chase were getting married, and he got his kids. Wynonee was pregnant, and she was due in June or July of the following year.

Angela called me the next day to tell me about her little baby boy, whom she named Austin Maverick Turner. She and Kevin were still together, and it turns out that he got a big contract deal with some building company, and he proposed. They were due to be married the following spring.

Over the following years, I found out what life was all about- I had three kids, and a wonderful husband, who was the WWE Raw Intercontinental champion and the WWE World Champion, something that only happened 4 times before. My baby was truly happy, and so was I, along with all of my family and my friends.

I went back to Kirbyville on my 35th birthday; I don't know why. I guess it was because I had too many memories there. But I went back. And for once, I was finally a star.

Note

This story was not meant to offend anyone; I just wrote it in my spare time when I had nothing better to do.

_**Love, Brandi Eason**_


End file.
